30 Day OTP Challenge, AmeBela
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: I haven't seen one of these for AmeBela so Imma do eet!
1. Holding Hands

**HEEEY! So I saw the thirty day OTP challenge and decided I wanna tryyyy! This should be interesting…**

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

"C'mon, Bela~! Please?" America whined at his girlfriend. The girl whipped her head to face him and glared.

"No. Not around Big Brother." She hissed. America let out a whine in frustration and pulled the puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeaaase, Bewawus?" he asked again in a baby voice.

"You are so annoying, you know that?" she rolled her eyes.

"That's why you loooove meeee~!" America replied sing-songly. He took her hand and swung their arms back and forth.

Belarus couldn't repress the smile that formed on her face at his childish behavior. "I guess…"

"Only guess?" America whined again. Belarus giggled softly and pecked his lips. "I thought you didn't wanna do that around your brother~?"

Belarus rolled her eyes, "If you want to keep holding my hand, you better just shut up."

"Love you, too."

**…This is a work in progress…Most of these will be extremely short (not uncommon from me ._.') but I will try to spit one out everyday! If I don't get lazy!**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Yay! It's too early to be awake if you ask me but I couldn't sleep last night and blehhh. Here we go!**

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

"AHHHHHHHH!" America screamed at the TV as the zombies came closer to the main characters. He held a pillow to his face and was starting to rock on the couch cushion.

"This isn't even a horror movie, America." Belarus stated as she walked back in with candy from the kitchen. "It's supposed to be a love story." She sat down beside him and contently ate the sweets.

"Yeah but zombies are scary!" America hid more under the pillow and stayed that way for the duration of the movie.

* * *

Belarus woke up that night to America's whining right beside her. "Are you OK?" she asked, playing with his hair.

America wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her stomach, "Bad dream. Zombies chasing us. AHHHH!" he whimpered against her.

Belarus sighed, sooching down so she was lying eye-level with her idiotic boyfriend, " You know, zombies aren't real. They can't hurt you. And, according to that dumb movie, there would be some that are nice and have feelings and care about others. So, quit whining and act like a man."

America blinked a few times at her before his usual grin surfaced, "You're awesome, Bela, you know that? Besides, what was I thinking, they couldn't ever hurt the hero or his girl!" cue the America laugh. Belarus rolled her eyes but was glad he wouldn't wake her up again. America wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her close before falling back asleep. Belarus looked at him before smiling slightly and resting her head on his arm and drifting back to sleep.

**There, this is a little better than yesterday's I think. And I was thinking last night that America would be the one person to get scared during Warm Bodies…just because it has zombies…this is why I shouldn't think at 4:00 in the morning…**


	3. Gaming or Watching a Movie

**Hey guyyyyys! So my head hurts like a mother right now. I just got back from the eye doctor and they dilated my eyes and the sun decided to come out…for once.**

**Being on the computer doesn't help at all but oh well!**

**Day 3: Gaming or watching a movie**

"Hey, Bela! Wanna play a video-game?" America asked from down the hallway.

"What brings that idea up?" Belarus asked curiously from her position on the couch. America came to the living room with a…gray cube. "What is _that_ thing?" the platinum blond questioned.

America dumped the machine down on the TV stand and started plugging in the cords. "It's called the game cube. It's kinda old and I haven't played it in forever. I just found it in my closet a few minutes ago." America explained. "I found the games, too." He held out a few game boxes for her inspection.

Belarus looked at the games then to her boyfriend and back down where one particular game caught her eye. It read 'Pikmin' on it and had strange creatures with flowers on their heads. "What's this one?" she asked while pointing to one yellow creature.

America looked at the game she gestured to and laughed. "That game's Pikmin. You're this one dude and you have an army of the pikmin and you beat up monster-bug-things. Me and Mattie played it all the time on multiplayer and it never ended well…" he scratched the back of his head as he remembered being beaten by his brother and the temper-tantrums that followed.

"Sounds interesting. Let's play that one." She sat back in her spot as America hooked everything up. He showed her the controls and set it up for multiplayer.

"OK, the goal of multiplayer is to get the other's marble under their spaceship. Got it?" Belarus nodded and they began. She won easily. "Wha-how-wait…HOW THE HELL?" America was clearly at a loss for words. Belarus smiled evilly as she watched her boyfriend have a mental breakdown.

"Want to try again? Loser fixes dinner, and not burgers or pizza." They agreed and Belarus got treated to a good ole Cajun dinner that night.

**My cousin and I played this game all the time a few years ago since I stayed with him for the summer. It was extremely difficult. I think I cried a few times… This game is the reason we are extremely competitive with each other.**

**Oh I need a nap…**


	4. On a Date

**Wazzup?! Time to stop being lazy!**

**Day 4: On a Date**

Bowling balls raced down the aisles as people cheered and laughed. Two particular people, one with straw colored hair and bright blue eyes and the other platinum blond with dark haunting blue eyes, were tying their shoelaces. "Ya ready to lose, Nat?" the bright eyed boy asked. You know him already as America.

The girl shook her head and smirked evilly, "I'm ready to watch you cry, Alf_ie_." The one known as Belarus, or Natalya in public, retorted. The two countries were extremely competitive with each other despite the fact they were a couple. Neither of them liked losing, is that a crime?

America chuckled at his girlfriend and stood, picking up a green bowling ball. "We should make it a bet. Loser has to dress as the winner for a whole day and act like them." He suggested.

The girl nodded, "It's a bet." They shook hands and America rolled his first ball; strike.

"YES!" he cheered with a huge grin plastered on his face. Belarus picked up her bowling ball with a scowl.

"Don't get cocky, Ame- Alfred. It'll be your downfall." The boy waved her off and she took her turn; strike. Now she was the one to grin, but not gloat, she wasn't an idiot.

They continued at this for the duration of the game; strike after strike, it was kind of scary. They came to the last turns, America stepping up and taking his swing down. The ball rolled and collided with the pins roughly, knocking them all down. "Hahaha! So you have to get strike to at least TIE. Don't mess up, babe." America said with over confidence in his voice, forgetting that she had only made strikes as well.

"Don't you worry, _Sweetie_, I'll be fine." Belarus took her ball and made the motion of dropping it down as it rolled steadily into the pins. They all fell over like dominoes in slow-motion. "Strike." She said quietly before facing her boyfriend. "What're we gonna do about that? We tied."

America gulped, "I guess…we both…lost." He responded nervously. Belarus giggled softly at his expression. "So…we both have to…do the consequence?"

Belarus nodded and dragged a shocked boyfriend out the door of the bowling alley. This should be interesting.

**I needed a reason they would both be wearing each other's clothes in two days. This is why! It's raining…a-freaking-gain. I'mma scream if it doesn't stop this! And do you guys know how hard it is to describe bowling when you haven't bowled in two years? It's pretty hard… Welp, I'm gonna 'go to bed' aka- lay in bed and watch TV while my parents think I'm sleeping \('o')/**


	5. Kissing

**Whoops, almost forgot to do this!**

**Day 5: Kissing**

Belarus walked down the sidewalk heading back to her apartment. Ever since she'd moved in with her boyfriend, America, she'd been able to go to the park every afternoon to just sit and relax. It had started snowing just minutes before so she thought best to head home. The fluffy snow was starting to stick and it was getting slippery so she took her steps carefully, keeping her eyes on the ground. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, "Oh…sorry…" she apologized before looking up and meeting America. "America? What are you doing out here?"

"We were outta cocoa and marshmallows so I went to the store!" America explained. He lifted his bag up as proof before stuffing his hands back in his Carhart jacket. "I should be asking you why you're out here?"

"I just took my normal walk. You didn't tell me it was going to snow today." She explained. The two had begun walking back to their apartment side by side.

"I didn't know, it just got awful dark in a hurry and started coming down. At least it's not beating us to death! That'd suck!" America exclaimed with a laugh. Belarus rolled her eyes and hopped up the steps, opening the door and allowing America in first. America dumped the bag on the counter of the kitchen area and shimmied out of his jacket before pulling down two mugs from the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Belarus asked as she pulled off her boots and second pair of socks. America just continued making whatever the hell he was making so Belarus took her normal spot on the couch and turned on the TV. "Again I ask, what are making?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just hot chocolate. I thought that'd be good on a cold, snowy day." America plopped several marshmallows in both mugs and brought them over to the couch. "This stuff is awesome, Iggy used to make it when I was little. It was probably the only thing he could making without screwing up." Belarus nodded as if she cared. She took drink slowly…

…and spat it out, "дзярмо! That hurt!" she yelled. She sat the mug down and waved her hand to her mouth.

"Bela! I'm sorry, you OK?" America sat beside her and cupped her chin in his hand. "It doesn't look burnt…neeeever mind…Man, I'm sorry, Bela."

"It's OK. This wasn't you're fau-" she was cut off as America softly pressed his lips to hers. The taste of the cocoa filled Belarus' senses as she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. America wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her carefully. Belarus wrapped her arms around him just as they ended the kiss.

"Again, I'm sorry." America apologized again.

Belarus smiled slightly, "It's OK, don't worry about it." America let on a full grin and pulled her over on him and they laid there on the couch, watching TV and drink their now cooled down cocoa.

**LAAAAAME. But I want snow. And hot chocolate. Did anyone catch my reference to another one of my stories? Hetalia Playdate? Anyone? Anyway, I've been dreading this one because I suck at describing kisses. I mean…meeeeehhhh! Ah cain't dew eet!**

**My computer is being a butthole right now so what Belarus yelled in Belarusian was shit. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	6. Wearing Eachother's Clothes

**HEEEY! OK, so this one takes place the morning after the date-night one. Heehee! Time to torture my country!**

**Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes**

America woke up to being smacked on his back. Belarus had started gently tapping him, hoping the action would be enough to wake him up, but sadly that wasn't the case. She started smacking him harder with each hit until his eyes fluttered open. "It's time to get up, America." She moved away from his face and headed to the bathroom. America sat up and scratched his head trying to figure out why she woke him up, she never did that…oh. Oh, no. The bet…

"Shit…" America stood up quickly and tried to find a place to hide. He ran out of the bedroom and hid in the walk-in pantry. "Greeeeeeeat. Why did we bet that?!" he fussed at himself quietly in hopes she wouldn't find him.

Belarus came out of the bathroom wearing baggy (well on her, anyway) sweatpants and an old Americana t-shirt. _Where'd he go?_ She questioned. She smirked, knowing he really must not want to do this if he was hiding. "Come out, come out where ever you are~" she sang as she searched the apartment. She looked in the living room area and the kitchen area before throwing open the pantry door.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" America screamed, running out as Belarus chased him.

"You have to, you lost the bet, too!" she yelled after him before cornering him in their bedroom. "Here." She thrust a plain gray v-neck and pair of shorts to her boyfriend. America whimpered before sulking off to the bathroom and changing. Belarus couldn't help but snicker at the sight of him. Lets just say hairy legs don't look good in shorts that short…

"This is only cute when you do it." America complained.

"Yes, I agree. But, you still lost so you have to." She giggled again. America sulked off to the couch and turned on the TV. Belarus came and sat down next to him, snuggling up against his chest, "Don't pout, it'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah yeah, this is over after lunch." He responded, pecking the top of her head.

**I. Hate. This. One. So. Much. I had the outfit of choice be shorts and a tee for America because I didn't want an image of him in a dress burned into my memory. Shorts is less scarring…**

**Also, why is noone reviewing?! I have two reviews from chapter 1 and that's it. Reviews keep me going, and having none for this which makes me sad! You all know what it's like to not get reviews! I know, I sound all whiny probably and I'm sorry for that but I'd figure y'all would tell me how much you laugh or go "awww" and stuff because that makes my day and makes me feel accomplished as a writer. So, please, review for my sanity! I love y'all!**


	7. Cosplaying

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN TWO DAYS! I went to NC two days ago and I've just been too tired to do anything so I've been sleeping…a lot.**

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

"Whoosh!" America ran down the hallway of the apartment, his black cape following close behind. "Whoosh!" he rounded the corner to the kitchen and got out ice-cream from the freezer. "Mwhoosh!" he yelled through a spoonful of ice-cream shoved in his mouth as he ran to the couch and jumped on it.

Suddenly, the door cracked open and Belarus slipped inside. She hung up her jacket and bag on their hooks before stopping dead in her tracks. America hadn't noticed she'd come in and was currently jumping on the couch with ice-cream in hand wearing- God knows what; it looked like a Halloween costume. She cleared her throat until the blond idiot looked over at her, spoon hanging out of his mouth. "America. What are you doing?"

"Eatin' ish-cream." He said, "It's reawy cowld."

"Uh-huh…and what are you wearing?" she stepped closer and he hopped of the couch. America took the spoon out of his mouth.

"Batman costume…" he gave pathetic 'whoosh' and lifted the cape ends up.

"Why?"

America shrugged, "I've got a Robin one, too, if you wanna-"

"No." America hunched over slightly and 'whooshed' back to their room to change into normal clothes.

**This isn't very good…but it's something I could see happening…and I could hear in my head America going 'whoosh' when he went back to their room…**

**Review and tell me what you thought! You can scold me for not updating I probably need it but I wanna go and take another nap now… 'bye, love y'all!**


	8. Shopping

**OK, I'm tired, bored, and cranky…let's hope some good ole AmeBela can fix two out of three of these…**

**Day 8: Shopping**

America plopped down on the bench outside of Victoria's Secret as Belarus went in. He was NOT about to be dragged in _there_. So he opted for sitting out while she shopped. He looked around and saw a Ben and Jerry's…she wouldn't mind if he just stepped far away for a minute to get ice-cream, would she? _No, she's busy! G'head! _America's mind told him and before he knew it he had vanilla ice-cream in hand and was standing by the Chik-fil-A sign with a cow on it.

Belarus came out with her bag and looked for America. He was supposed to be sitting on that bench…where was he? She looked all around her until she spotted him in the corner eating ice-cream contently; _Can he not go a day without ice-cream?_ She asked herself as she walked toward him.

"Ya ready to go now?" America asked as she approached. Belarus handed him the pink bag, which he held away from himself like a child.

"Not yet. There's one more store I want to go to." After being asked which one that would be, she gestured to a Bath and Body Works several stores down. America gulped.

"OK…" they headed down to the store and were greeted by the sales lady who told them their buy-one-get-one-half-off special. Belarus dragged him around (while he was still holding the Victoria's Secret bag, just so you know!) and had him smell different scents.

"What do you think of this one?" she thrust a floral scent at his face and he had no reaction time, the lotion nearly went in his nose. He choked on air and waved the scent away.

After getting that…interesting scent…out of his nostrils, he responded, "A little too strong." Belarus smiled teasingly. She picked up the mango scent and cucumber melon and they were on their way home. "Never make me go in there again, either…"

Belarus smacked at him, "Wuss."

**What is this strangeness? They both feel too OOC…I guess even Belarus can have girly moments? And America would be awkward in BB&W if you ask me… Anywho…Review and tell me what you thought!**

**BTW, me no own any of the listed stores/restaurants…but I DO **_**love**_** Chik-fil-A!**


	9. Hanging out with Friends

**OK, this one should be interesting…I'm using Prussia and Hungary simply because it's the first pairing that popped into my mind…I usually don't ship these two but whatevs.**

**Day 9: Hanging out with Friends**

"SUCK IT LOSER!" Prussia yelled, spraying the water gun at America. America dogged it and aimed for Prussia's head.

"Eat it, Prussia!" America squirted him right between the eyes. This caused an unholy amount of laughter from the blond and a very mad albino.

"Not awesome!" Prussia yelled, "You cheated!"

"How did I cheat? I squirted you, therefore I beat you!" From the other side of the pool, Belarus and Hungary rolled their eyes in unison at their idiots. The two males had decided it would be fun to spend the day at the pool and made the plans. However, neither girl really cared for the pool. Belarus hated swimsuits, so even though she was wearing her solid black bikini, she had on an over-sized shirt she took from America (which just so happened to be a Duck Dynasty shirt). Hungary just hated swimming. She always had.

"This is so _stupid_." Hungary complained, lying down on her towel with a book. Belarus nodded and watched the two boys act like children in deciding who 'won' the water battle.

"It was me."

"No, me."

"No, me. The Hero always wins!"

"Not if he's not awesome enough!"

"I'm awesomer than you!"

"Impossible!"

"Not really!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Belarus yelled, ending the argument. "It doesn't matter! You're both acting like children!" she stood and marched over, taking America's water gun out of his hands and spraying both boys right in the face. "There. You both lost, now shut up."

"You get 'em, girl!" Hungary called from her position on her towel. The boys looked at her and then back to Belarus with complete shock on their faces. Belarus stood taller so they wouldn't be tempted to just play it off as silly.

America forced a grin, "You're right, Bel…Sorry, Prussia…" America knew better than to cross Belarus after several beatings from her. Belarus looked to Prussia, expecting a response along the same lines.

After being smacked in the arm by America, he finally realized what he should be doing, "I'm sorry too, America…"

"Now hug it out!" Hungary called from the other side of the pool. Both boys refused so Belarus drew out a knife from God knows where.

"OK, OK!" they said in unison and turned to each other, hugging quickly. The girls laughed, one more loudly than the other. "Whatever, can we get lunch now or something?" America asked, a blush across his face.

Belarus nodded and they all headed to the picnic area for lunch.

**This is funny~! I surprised myself with that weird huggy thing. They no homo, Hungary just loves it and it probably affected Belarus because she was sitting there with her or something…IDK!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Is it fun torturing America? (Yesh…!)**


	10. With Animal Ears

**HEEEEEEEEEY! This one is hard to do…**

**Day 10: With Animal Ears**

Belarus couldn't take it anymore. If America didn't take that STUPID hat off, she was leaving. America had found a hat- hood, sorry- that made him "feel like a bear." He just looked stupid. Really, really, really stupid.

America came down the hallway with the hood on. He was looking for food like a bear, as usual…

"America, why are you doing that?" Belarus asked as her boyfriend sifted through the cabinets and pulled everything down.

"I'm looking for something…" America responded. "Have you seen any honey around here?" he asked her, shutting the cabinets and bear-crawling to the trash.

"If you go through that, I'm leaving." America stood up and looked over at her with eyes that would put any puppy to shame. "Why are you even acting like that?"

"Because I look like a bear!" was his only response as he pawed at his fake ears.

"…why do you WANT to look like a bear?" Belarus stood and came to the kitchen area and her boyfriend.

"I don't." America answered. "I just like the hood…"

"But, why. It's ridiculous." America hung his head and stared at his socks. "Hello? Answer me." Belarus demanded.

"It reminds me of my mom…the hoods do, I mean…" America mumbled.

"Your mom? England?" America snickered at that and shook his head.

"Nooo. My mom-mom. Native America… I don't get to see her hardly ever and these hoods kinda remind me of the Native Americans…I don't know, it's silly…" America walked away to the couch and plopped down, wrapping his legs up with the arms of the hood. Belarus stood stocked. _He has a mom? How come he never told me…?_ Belarus decided it was probably best to not question any further.

She walked over to the couch and laid down on him, "I'm sorry. It's not ridiculous, it's sweet…"

America smiled, "It's OK…wanna watch Big Bang Theory?"

"Hell no." she responded, batting at one of the ears.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa. How did this get all serious? I'm not a serious person! And why does Belarus hate BBT? Oh well…**

**Hey! Does anyone else have a pesterchum account? If you do, leave your name in a review and I'll add you as a chum! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you don't read Homestuck… PLEASE tell me there are some other people with a pesterchum!**

**Anyway, Review and tell me what you thought! I know this one isn't very good; I'M SORRY!**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**OK, I gotta make this one fast…my mom's cat is having a crisis…and so is she.**

**Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis**

"Mail!" America yelled as he came in the apartment, two big boxes and a couple of sales papers in hand. Belarus came from the office area, casual blue dress on and her platinum hair pulled back smoothly in two pigtails. She took the boxes so America could shut the door without leaving another scrape on it with his converse.

"What are these?" Belarus asked, examining the boxes before setting them on the counter of the kitchen.

"I 'unno. Japan sent them so who knows?" America responded, looking through the papers to see if there were any good sales going on. "Open 'em up, lets see what we got." America pulled out his pocket knife and Belarus cut them open.

"What _are_ these?" she asked, pulling out the large cloth in her box.

"These are so cool looking!" America yelped. He had a bear (of course) and Belarus had a cat. "OH! This card says they're pajamas…I'mma go put it on anyway…!" America raced down the hallway to the bathroom, slamming the door. Belarus rolled her eyes and scanned over her own…thing. It was cute, she guessed, just not her thing. But, if America had anything to say about it, she would be wearing it anyway. "How's it look, Bela?" America asked as he came out of the bathroom.

Belarus stifled a snicker at him, "It's…interesting…" was her response. The outfit was like full-body pajamas that you put on babies, only it was on her boyfriend. Now he could really say he looked like a bear!

"You should go try on yours!" America exclaimed. "It'd be adorable!" he began pushing her toward the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Belarus whipped around, knife in hand. America backed up a tad, but kept his usual smile on his face.

"Relax!" he squeaked. "I just think you should try it on!" he held his hands up as surrender. Belarus sighed and turned to the bathroom, shutting the door and changing into her own kigurumi. When she came out, America literally 'd'awww~'-ed at her. "I was right! You're adorable in that!" the statement made Belarus blush slightly and smack America.

"Whatever. It's stupid anyway." She walked past America and crashed on the couch. The American walked over and rolled over the back of the couch, landing head first on the cushion.

"Thank God there was a cushion there!" he laughed. Belarus smiled and pulled his feet down so he was on the floor. America petted her head, "Good Kitty…"

Belarus laughed, seriously laughed, "Did you drink before you got home?!"

"Maaaaybeeee…" she laughed again.

**OK, cat crisis is good for now…I love this, just the image of them wearing these is so cute! I was gonna go with a wolf for Belarus until I remembered she's terrified of them…good job, Liet, you ruined my idea! But, America is wearing the bear one because if you remember the April Fools Day episode, his "embarrassing photo" had him wearing a bear kigurumi. Anyway…I think this one is my favorite…so far. I've got the genderswap in a few days so that one'll be fuuuuun! I'm looking forward to it!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Is the image of bear!America permanently etched into you're brains yet? Because I have few ideas for a series of stories that revolve around the nations as wild animals. What do you guys think? Would you read that?**


	12. Making Out

**I'M EARLY POSTING THIS WHAT IS GOING ON?! I've got nothing better to do so I'm posting early!**

**Day 12: Making Out **

"America? What _are_ you doing?" Belarus asked, looking up from her Kindle to see her boyfriend fixated on his laptop. The blond boy just grunted as reply and kept staring at his screen. Belarus sighed and stood to see what had his absolute attention.

She was surprised to see what was on the screen; coffee beans. And a lot of them. "What is that supposed to be?" she asked, hoping for a verbal response this time.

"There's a hidden picture in here. I can't find it." America replied. Belarus leaned down until her chin was rested on his shoulder and looked at the picture. She made out the hidden image quickly; it was a little face near the bottom.

"Uh…America…it's right-"

"DON'T TELL ME!" America yelled, spazzing out and nearly dropping his laptop on the floor. "Sorry…I just wanna find it on my own! I've never gotten one of these, everyone always tells me before I can find it." He explained while fixing his laptop back on his lap. Belarus stood upright and went to the kitchen to get some lunch.

* * *

It had been hours since the little incident and America still hadn't found the face. He had to get his charger for his laptop out so he could continue to look for it. Why was this so hard?! Belarus had found it almost instantly and he could almost guarantee England or his brother or even France could've found it by now! But, he wasn't giving up; the Hero never gives up!

Belarus was about to go insane, however. America had barely moved from his spot all day. He hadn't eaten, he'd barely drank anything, all because of a _stupid_ picture! She picked up her phone and texted him: **LOOK AT THE BOTTOM. ONE OF THE BEANS LOOKS A LOT DIFFERENT.**

America picked up his phone when it buzzed beside him. Then he looked back at the puzzle with his new information. _There you are! Ya little heffer! _He'd finally found it! America rewarded himself by shutting the computer off, taking off Texas, and flopping down face-first onto the rest of the couch. "Finally!" he screamed into the cushion.

"You're welcome." Belarus rolled her eyes. He may have finally made the stupid picture out, but he didn't do it alone. As usual.

**I feel like a troll…the prompt says, "making out" but I suck with kiss scenes. I just did this instead and I feel like a major troll…sorry if you knew this prompt was up and you wanted a real make out scene! Ah cain't dew 'at!**

**Review and tell me if you liked this, tell me how mad you are at my little troll-move there…this isn't the last time...**


	13. Eating Icecream

**This was possibly the EASIEST prompt I've ever gotten…but I just saw something awesomer-than-Prussia that involves ice-cream so…**

**Day 13: Eating Icecream**

Belarus woke up to the sound of cursing and a beater running. _The hell?_ She got out of bed and walked down the hallway to where America was currently yelling profanities at an electric beater.

"You stupid piece of- oh, you're up!" America stood up and threw the machine in the sink, opting for a wooden spoon instead.

"What's wrong with you?" Belarus asked, trying to see what was aggravating him so badly.

"I found this thing on Facebook that's, like, ice-cream bread. It looked awesome so I'm trying to make it!" America aggressively mixed the bowl of ingredients, hoping it would come together. "There…what do I do now…" he asked himself. He consulted his computer and proceeded to pour the 'batter' into a bread pan. "And…now we wait while it chills!"

"Is this supposed to be breakfast?" Belarus asked. America nodded.

* * *

When they got the 'bread' out of the fridge, both of them lit up. It really looked delicious, and neither of them could wait anymore. America popped it out of the pan and Belarus cut it, serving the sweet on two plates.

As they took the first bite, "OHMYGOD!" was all that could be heard in the entire apartment building from one _very_ loud American…

**I made myself hungry…craaaaap…**

**Review and tell me what you think~!**


	14. Genderswapped

**I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIIIIIIS~!**

**Day 14: Genderswapped**

"Big Sister, where are you?" Belarus asked as he searched the entire World Meeting building. It was winter in America and snow was falling heavily. Belarus ended up outside, still searching for his lost sister. She needed protection from the harsh world yet he couldn't find her! He sat down, out of breath from the thorough search of the building, and just let the snow fall around him.

Then, there was a sneeze. And another. Belarus whipped around, hoping to see his sister there, waiting to give him a hug from worrying about him. Wrong. Behind him stood America, the girl everyone loved to hate because she was so annoying. Including Belarus. "What are you doing out here, America." Belarus asked the petite girl.

America lifted her head and met his face with a huge smile, "I saw you sitting out here alone and I couldn't let someone just sit all lonely so I thought I'd come over and keep you company! Plus, free country dude!" the girl sneezed into her jacket and returned to smiling. "Why are you out here? I thought you'd be with Russia or something!" Now she was sitting beside Belarus, much to his displeasure.

"I don't know where she is. I've been trying to find her." Belarus said. "And you don't need to try to keep me company. I wasn't lonely." He turned the other way, hoping the girl would take the hint and leave.

"I saw Russia head to the airport a little while ago. She's prob leaving, dude. But, I'm here! You don't need to hide your loneliness, I won't pick on you!" she doesn't take hints well…

"Big Sister left? Why would she leave without me?!" Belarus stared at the ground, hoping it would give him answers. Then he heard violent coughing beside him. "Are you OK, America?"

"Never better!" that was a lie. Her skin was paling and her usually life-full eyes were dull and life-_less_.

"You need to get inside. Out of this…" Belarus took her arm and dragged the American back into the building.

"Belarus, I'm fine, dude!" more coughing and a sneeze for good measure, "Ugh, it's just a little cold!"

A thermometer was shoved in her mouth. "We'll see…" the thermometer beeped and Belarus took it, "99.8…is that good or bad here?" how the hell was he supposed to understand Fahrenheit when noone used it anymore?

"Uhh, n-no…normal is 98.6…" America took the device in her hands and stared at the number, she couldn't be sick! She had important heroine-y stuff to do! America went and crashed in a chair, "Ughhhh, THIS IS NOT FAIR!" she yelled, interrupted by a cough.

Belarus chuckled, she could be pretty funny when she didn't try… "Do you need anything?" where did THAT come from? His help was only for Big Sister!

"Um…maybe a blanket or something. It's freezing in here." _No it's not…_Belarus thought to himself. Even with everything in him saying to do nothing, he still nodded and went to find a blanket. He went in one of the guest rooms set up just in case someone couldn't get home right away and found a blanket.

"Here…" he handed the blond the blanket. America smiled weakly, wrapping herself in the blanket and trying to curl up. The sight was pathetic, a small, sick, girl trying to get comfortable on one of those plastic chairs. Belarus couldn't stand it; he picked her up bridle style and started carrying her to the guest room.

"B-Belarus…what are you doing?" America asked, startled. Belarus laid her on the bed and fixed the blanket on her.

"You didn't look comfortable…" he blushed. America giggled and poked his cheek, "Don't do that!" he smacked her hand away and walked out of the room blushing. Maybe she was a little more cute than annoying, when she shut up…

**D'AAAWWW~! I like this one best! Of course, the nyos are a bit different from the normals so I made Belarus more quiet than violent. America just acts cuter cause girls are good that, aren't we?!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Which do you prefer, normal AmeBela or Nyo!BelaAme?**


	15. In a different clothing style

**This one was weird…I no likey this prompty…**

**Day 15: In a different clothing style**

Belarus sat on the hay-bale in boredom. America had dragged her to this rodeo-thing and insisted that they dress up. And when I say, "dress up" I mean they got all slicked up in western clothes. Belarus wore a plaid button-up shirt with a denim skirt and tall cowboy boots. The boots were extremely uncomfortable and the flannel shirt was starting to get very toasty…

America, on the other hand, was comfortable as could be in his flannel shirt and jeans. He even chaps on and his boots were extremely worn down from use. He was dancing around like he had a stick shoved in his butt and the look made Belarus giggle a little, then return to normal when he looked at her. America walked over, holding his hand out for her while she shook her head vigorously. "C'mon lil' lady." America drawled. "Just one dance, I swear and we'll do whatever ya wawnt after!" something about being at this sort of thing made America's southern accent come alive…

Belarus rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Just. One. Dance." She hissed. America grinned and dragged her to the dance floor. The caller stepped up on the platform to give out the steps.

The music started and America showed her little by little what to do as they listened to the caller's instructions. By the end, they were both worn out. "OK, there. If ya wanna leave, we can leave." America breathed out, still catching his breath.

Belarus nodded, "Let's go. That was horrible." She said in a stoic voice. They walked out of the building together and hopped in America's truck.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" America asked with almost a plea in his voice.

"I suppose it wasn't the worst thing I could've done this evening. But, that doesn't mean I want to do it again." That was good enough for America as he put the truck in gear and they went home.

**This was sooo rushed but I didn't like it anyway! The different clothing thing was weird and I didn't like it so I just did the first thing that popped into my head…**

**Review if you liked this! Square dances suck, don't they? I've only had to do it twice in my life (so far) and I hated it each time…**


	16. In their morning ritual

**I'm really tired, but I must write…stinking company…**

**Day 16: In their morning ritual**

Belarus woke up Monday, groggy and still half asleep. She rose from the bed and took her shower, dressing and combing through her hair before putting on the coffee. She sat at the breakfast bar with a piece of toast covered in Nutella while reading a novel. By this time, America was up.

" 'Mornin', Bel." He greeted, pouring his coffee and sitting down at the bar. He turned on the TV and they watched the news. Mornings were casual and quiet for the two, neither of them being too fond of waking up. They lazed around the apartment in comfortable silence, the only noise being from the TV. America had his shower and was dressed by now. Belarus had begun cleaning as was normal for a peculiar person such as herself.

"I'm going out to the store, be back with lunch." America said as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door. When he'd return the day would pick up.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand, I sucked at this one… I 'unno how they'd be in the mornings! I guessed horribly…**


	17. Spooning

**Well, after I looked up what exactly spooning means, I wrote this. Oh this was so awkward 'cause my mom was right beside me…**

**Day 17: Spooning**

For Belarus, there was nothing quite as comfortable and sweet as when she and America cuddled. It was usually right before bed or if one of them (America) woke up with a nightmare. This time, however, was a little different.

As they laid in bed like normal, Belarus trying to read and America trying to get comfortable, the idiot got an idea. He pulled Belarus down to his level and positioned her to lay flush against himself in the same direction. The sudden change startled the girl and she lashed out, nearly cutting America's head off with her knife.

"Bel! It's OK!" America squeaked. The girl calmed a bit and relaxed down beside him in the same postion. Sometimes it was best to give into his weirdness. "Whatcha reading?" and now it would get awkward…

**FAIL, AGAIN! Thanks to those who told me that yesterday's didn't suck. It means a lot to know that you guys like this! These will get better, I've just had a bad week so…bad stories…?**

**Review and let me know what you guys think of this! Tomorrow's prompt is "doing something together" so what would y'all like to see them do together (keep it PG, please!)**


	18. Doing something Together

**OK, I got the idea for Scrabble in a review…I suck at that game and I would FAIL miserably at describing it…so they'll be playing Sorry! Because it'll be hilarious…**

**Day 18: Doing something Together**

America sat the board down on the coffee table and set up the pieces. Belarus brought over coffee and set it at both their places. The two always loved competitive games and this one just _screamed_ competition…

"OK, I'll shuffle the cards…" America flicked the cards across the carpet. "Whoops…" and picked them up when Belarus sent a death glare his way. They set up their pawns and Belarus drew the first card: Move forward 5 spaces. She smiled and obliged, setting her pawn five spaces up. America's mouth dropped but he drew anyway. He moved 3 spaces. They went at this, both moving their pawns and knocking each other's out of the way. Many "sorry!"-s were exchanged with sly smirks until the last move was completed.

"Sorry, but, I win." Belarus smirked, placing her past piece on her blue home space. America froze, staring at the board with his mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth, you'll get flies." Belarus said, standing up to go get her phone to order food.

"…How...? H-how did…? WHYYYY?!" America screamed. Belarus plugged her ears so she hear the phone over America's temper-tantrum.

"Do you want soy sauce?" she asked over his screams.

"Food."

**Aaaaand, that's how you make America drop everything, offer food. Could you imagine his face? Like a deer in the headlights, "food." Just…food.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Sorry I couldn't do Scrabble, Viva! I just suuuuck at that game!**


	19. In Formal Wear

**Hey! So, postings are going to be a little weird for now on...I just started school yesterday so...it sucks...**

**Day 19: In formal wear**

America tugged at tux uncomfortably. It wasn't very often they held these parties but when they did, it was necessary to dress up. It was much more frequent with the new boss than with other bosses America had had before and her didn't like it. Belarus nudged his side. "Keep still." She hissed in his ear.

Obama stood and gave a speech, welcoming all the leaders and world figures before sitting down as they all enjoyed the evening. America slunk into the background away from all the people, dying to get out of the stupid tux. He tugged at his bowtie and ripped it off. "Gah…I hate this stupid thing!" he yelled. Belarus looked over at him from her seat next to the other female nations and rolled her eyes. He couldn't even go one night in formal wear…

**WOW! REAL GROUND BREAKING STUFF, HUH? I'm tired, give me a break…**

**Review and tell me how crappy this is!**


	20. Dancing

**Hey, guys~! I know I should be posting this tomorrow but I have to get ahead because of school and I have a free moment so…yeah.**

**Day 20: Dancing**

America's hands sweated as he tried to keep up with the steps. He hated ballroom dancing; it wasn't nearly fast enough for his tastes. The fact that Belarus was glaring at him for the multiple times he had stepped on her by now didn't help.

"Just keep your eyes on me. Take it slow, idiot." She hissed. Belarus couldn't stand this dance, either, but at least she could do it. America fixed his eyes on her and they started swaying again, moving their feet to correct place for minimal injury.

"Hey…there we go!" America suddenly yelped, disrupting everyone and catching their attention.

"Look what you did…" Belarus groaned. America blushed and 'sorry'-ed to everyone. They all looked away and went back to what they were doing.

"Sorry, Bel. These 'parties' suck." America whined. Belarus would have to agree with him on that…

"Let's go home, think your boss would mine?"

"Hell no! He'd probably be glad to get me outta here and quit embarrassing him!" America laughed, taking her wrist as they ran out to go home.

**Well…this had almost nothing to do with dancing…how'd that happen? If you couldn't tell, I started this one during that party from yesterday so America was running around with, like, half a bowtie…that's pretty silly in my mind…hehe!**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	21. CookingBaking

**HEY! I'm really bored…**

**Day 21: Cooking/Baking**

Belarus poured the ingredients according to the instructions while America heated the oven. He grabbed the mixer and took the machine to the mixture, making the batter.

"OK, this smells AWESOME!" America yelled. Belarus smacked him with a batter-covered spatula. America stuck his tongue out to try and get it off his cheek. "Ehhh! I can't get it!" he whined.

"That's the point." Belarus stuck the dishes in the wash and America sat the baking pan in the oven. He swiped the batter from his cheek and kicked his finger.

"It's good!" he laughed. Belarus rolled her eyes. "You're the one that wanted brownies!"

"Yeah, so?" Belarus growled.

"Why the sudden craving for brownies?" America asked, checking the oven even though the pan had barely been in there for two minutes.

"It wasn't the brownies, just the chocolate." She explained as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Why chocolate?" America asked innocently.

Belarus glared and stomped off. "Figure it out your self!"

"What's wrong with her?" America mumbled to himself. "I have no idea…" he answered.

**Belarus is PMSing…this is no fun…at all. We have a box of brownie mix in the cabinet and I'm practically BEGGING my mother to make them!**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	22. In battle side-by-side

**Hey guys~! It's labor day weekend! Let's celebrate with some AmeBela~!**

**Day 22: In battle side-by-side**

America opened the cabinet to get out some peanut butter. He reached in and looked for the jar when he saw something wiggling…it was a roach… "HOLY SHIT!" he yelped, falling back and knocking peanut butter all over himself.

Belarus ran in, knife drawn out and anger written across her features. "What happened?" she asked. America stood back up and took off his shoe, smashing the roach tens of times before calming down.

"There was a roach…" he replied sheepishly. Belarus rolled her eyes and turned around. She stumbled back when she saw another one, and another, and another. She stabbed them with her knife before turning back to America.

"We have a little problem…"

* * *

The couple had gone to the store, buying up tons of Raid for their battle. America took two cans and Belarus the same. They sprayed every inch of the apartment and then again. Belarus threw out all their boxed foods and America vacuumed and mopped. It took hours before they sat down again.

"Think we licked 'em?" America asked.

"What? We didn't _lick_ anything." Belarus turned to him, confusion on her face.

"Nooo, do you think we got them all?" he tried. Belarus shrugged and stood.

"I'm going to take a shower, that was disgusting." She walked down the hall to their room.

America heard a stab to the wall, "Missed one."

**Why could I see this being like a real episode? I could see it all and I was giggling like a maniac…**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	23. Arguing

**HEEEEEEEY! Gah, I'm worn out from this week…stupid school…**

**Day 23: Arguing**

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, FREAK!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, FREAK! YOU'RE A CRAZY KNIFE BITCH!"

**"I HATE YOU!"**

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Bel…I didn't mean it…"

Belarus hung her head and crossed her arms, several tears spilling out the corners of her eyes. America stepped closer, hugging the girl close. Belarus buried her face in his chest, "I didn't mean it…I couldn't hate you…" she whimpered.

"I know…" America whispered, rubbing her back in small circles.

Belarus leaned into him more, "I couldn't hate my hero…" America smiled at that, pecking the top of her head.

"I love you, Belarus."

"I love you, America."

**D'awww~ this is so OOC but I don't give a shiz. You can come up with what they'd fight about, I'm too lazy to.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! I'mma go to sleep!**

**OH! Also, I have a AmeBela youtube video now! Look up {APH} God gave Belarus America. Thank me later! XD**


	24. Making Up Afterwards

**OK, I've been sick for the past two days and have just been completely worn out. I still feel like complete and utter crap. Also, I fruked up…I had them apologize already so this may be weird but sweet…**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG "HOW DO YOU LOVE SOMEONE" WHILE READING THIS IF YOU ENJOY CRYING!**

**Day 24: Making up afterwards**

Ever since their little fight the day before, America had been on edge. He hated when they fought, especially if it brought Belarus to tears. Also, he was trying to figure out the whole "hero" thing. _She's probably joking…Do you really think she means it? You never know…_

Belarus was a mess. She had no idea why they fought like that, or why she said she hated him. She couldn't hate him. If it weren't for America she'd probably have fallen hard. He was her hero. She couldn't ever hate him, just be annoyed. The platinum blond snuck into their room while America lay on the bed. She kept her head down as she crept closer to him.

America lifted his head when he heard the door open and sat shocked when he saw Belarus with a distressed look on her face. She stood in front of him, arms crossed and tears threatening to spill. "Belarus…" he breathed out. She lost it.

"I-I…I-I'm…Мне вельмі шкада!" America sat up straight and pulled her into his lap. He smoothed her hair and rocked slightly.

"You're OK…you already apologized, Bela…what's going on?" he asked quietly. Even though he didn't speak Belarusian, he understood her completely.

"Я не хачу страціць цябе…" she whimpered. America kissed her head gently, " Я не магу страціць цябе, мой герой…"

"Belarus…you know I don't speak Belarusian, calm down and tell me what's wrong." America said calmly, trying to keep her from bursting into tears again.

Belarus took a breath, "I don't want to lose you…I can't lose…y-you…m-my hero…" she moved from his lap, lying on the bed in small ball. America looked at her for second, _She wasn't joking? I'm her hero…I'm her HERO!_ He smiled and high-fived internally, but kept calm on the outside for her sake.

"You're not gonna lose me, I promise." He assured, laying down beside her and tucking hairs behind her ears. He placed a kiss gently to her forehead and brought her to his chest. Belarus grabbed his shirt and buried her face in the cloth.

"Never leave me…never betray me…please…" she pleaded.

"I'd never."

**OK, I do my best writing while sick apparently…but yet I hate being sick…I'M CONFUSED! This is a headcanon of mine, Belarus considers America her hero because he took her in before the Soviet Union completely collapsed. I'm not translating all that because Belarus did that for me, I got it off Google so don't kill me if it's wrong! If you speak Belarusian please PM me and give me a correct translation that doesn't suck like Google's.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Could anyone see America doing a little happy dance when she called him a hero?**


	25. Gazing into eachothers' eyes

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted, I just felt like complete and utter crap and just wanted to crawl in a little hole and cry for a few hours. Oh the joys of being sick!**

**Day 25: Gazing into each others' eyes**

The birds chirped outside as the early morning sun rose to its blinding power. The light scents of fall filled the apartment while sweet pumpkin Scentsy tart-melts mixed in. A young couple lay in their bed, just waking up. One, a platinum blond girl, yawned quietly and rubbed at her deep blue eyes. The other, a wheat-blond boy, stared out the window before turning on his side to face his girlfriend.

The girl moved to her side, using her arms as a sort of pillow. The two locked gazes for a moment, neither saying a word. The girl noticed for the first time how _bright_ the boy's eyes were. They matched his personality, really. Vibrant and cheerful with slight mischief if you looked close enough. They matched the reasons why she fell in love with him.

The boy, however, saw what he noticed every time. The platinum girl's eyes were dark and haunting, much like her presence. They were very still, quiet, and yet loud. These were the eyes that could either make you fall in love from first glance or strike the fear of God into your very soul. These were the eyes of the girl he had fallen for and nothing could make them less beautiful to him.

Even though their eyes were the same color, just different shades, they were like total opposites. Even though both of them were teenagers from messed up families, they were total opposites. They say you can tell a lot about someone's personality just from their eyes, these two were no exception.

"I love you."

**Wow this is so cheesy and girly and a;slkdjfalksdfj!1! Yet I love this…**

**Review and tell me what you thought! I have no little comment on this one, it wasn't funny in any sense of the word so…a;sldkjfalskdjf whut?**

**Also, I keep missing stupid review-challenge things I've wanting to do because I'm a forgetful idiot sometimes. So, the 45th review gets to have a special story written! You have to be an actual review you can't just be like, "I reviewed!" or I will delete you and try again. Sawrynotsawry.  
**


	26. Getting Married

**Hey! This is the first time in a while I have posted two days in row! Sadly, I only have 4 prompts after this…*le sadface* anyway, I have a story for meeting Native America that will go up after I finish this **_**I'm looking at you, Cat!**_** But I love this challenge and want to do it again…decide for me; SuFin or EngChu or PruAus or AusSwiss. DECIDEEEEEE. And if there is another pairing you'd want me to do this challenge for, just ask. If I don't ship it, I won't do it. Don't suggest FrUK, whatever you do, DON'T SUGGEST IT!**

**Wow this was a really long AN…I still don't have 45****th**** reviewer so I'm waitiiiiiing~!**

**Day 26: Getting Married**

Belarus couldn't believe this day had come. As she walked down the aisle, long white dress trailing closely behind. Many other countries had come, including her brother. She smiled slightly at seeing everyone, even more when Ukraine made her look to the camera. She looked forward at her fiancé, her American fiancé. She wouldn't lie…it made her speed up a little.

America smiled his huge happy grin. Belarus looked amazing. The small baby blue sash on the dress added to her beauty and the white, lacy, long dress made her seem like a ghost. He couldn't help but chuckle when she suddenly sped up to get to him quicker. They faced each other, smiles so big that they could span the whole church. The pastor stood with them, clearing his throat before reading their vows.

"Do you, Belarus, take America to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." She smiled.

"And do you, America, take Belarus to be your wife, to have and to ho-"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" America interrupted, annoying the man.

"Very well…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." America leaned in, holding Belarus' back and kissing her. You know how kisses go, I'm not describing it. They stood up straight headed down the aisle, everyone trailing behind to go to reception.

**I've only been to, like, two weddings that I remember and one of them I was a flower girl…I don't remember how these things go very well…and this isn't a permanent thing, I will most likely forget this and they will go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend tomorrow…sawry!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! I know this one was rushed, I'm sorry for that! **


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

**Hey guysssssss! This prompt was kinda ironic considering my birthday is tomorrow…wow…**

**Day 27: On One Their Birthdays**

America knew he smelt something. Just not sure what. He lay in bed, watching Belarus sleep as he tried to figure out what that smell was. Then another scent was mixed in as well. What was going on?

"America!" He heard from out his door. Belarus sat up startled, yanking her hair away from America's fingers. Suddenly their door flew open, Canada and England and France waltzing in with a tray. "Happy Birthday!" they all yelled. America beamed as the food was set in front of him. Belarus looked at him, smiling.

"Happy Birthday, America." She pecked his cheek, to which his smile extended to. America shoved the pancakes down his throat and swallowed the hot chocolate nearly in one gulp.

"Don't drink that so fast, git! You'll burn your mouth off!" England scolded.

America laughed, "I've never done that before and I never will!" he took another gulp, burning himself. "Ah, Shit!"

"Told you."

America whined some more, looking to Belarus. She rolled her eyes and kissed his lips like he had done for her. "Happy now?" she asked.

"Yes, awesome birthday." America laughed.

**I had to. This was necessary. Not very AmeBela, more just America with Belarus on the side…OH STINKING WELL!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Is anyone crying knowing there's only three more of these? I am! *sobs in emo corner***


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Hey guys~! It's my birthday! I'm so tired…OH WELL! I'm also sad this is almost dooooooooone! *cries***

**Day 28: Doing something ridiculous**

America jumped up and down, dragging Belarus through the building. He collected their tokens and headed for racing games.

"Alfred. This is stupid, why are we here?" Belarus asked.

America made car noises, driving through the game. "It's awesome here!" he explained.

"We're the only ones over 5 years old here…" she said embarrassed. America hopped out of the seat.

"Here! You'll love this game!" America pulled her over to a machine with holes in the top. He slipped the gold coins in the slot. "All you do is smack the moles when they pop up." He handed her the mallet, stepping out of the way. Belarus smacked the first few with ease, then it sped up and she became aggravated.

"This is stupid!" she yelled. Then Justin Beiber came on over the speakers with some new song. "And so is that _shit!_" Many parents to glare at her and some small children asked what the word meant.

"Nat! Don't say that!" America whispered, covering her mouth. Belarus licked his hand. "Eew! Don't talk about Beaver that way, he may suck but little girls love him and they'll kill you for insulting him. That wouldn't be a fun way to go!" he explained. Belarus rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Can we please leave?" she begged.

"Not yet. Still have tokens…" he buzzed from game to game, earning more and more tickets. They eventually ran out, going up to the counter for America to pick his prize. He examined each of his choices carefully, then his eyes settled on one particular thing. "I want that." He pointed to it. The worker handed him his prize.

America turned to Belarus, grinning like an idiot. "Why did you get that?" she asked. America handed her the stuffed…bear. It was dressed in a cute little baby blue dress with bows on each of its ears. It was an ash-gray color with spikes of black ever few tuffs.

"It's for you! It looks a bit like you, your own bear form!" America explained excitedly.

"Oh joy…" she took the bear. It was actually sweet and cute…not that America needed to know that. No need to get his ego up…

**I couldn't think of anything more ridiculous then America dragging her to Chuckie Cheese's. Then I made it cute~**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Who wants that bear now? Who has figured out America loves bears? I think it's obvious…**

**Apparently Beiber is misspelled...hehe!**


	29. Doing something sweet

**Hey! Sorry I forgot to do this yesterday! My dad stole my computer chair and I didn't know where he put it so…bleh.**

**Day 29: Doing something sweet**

Belarus lay on the couch with the teddy bear America got her the day before. She'd been busy all day and just meant to lie down for a minute, which turned into an hour-long nap. America opened the door to the apartment, spying his girlfriend. He smiled and scampered over to her side. Belarus rolled over to face the back of the couch.

_Dammit! You do this on purpose, I know it!_ America thought to himself. He ran around to the other side, hoping to be able to see her face. He smiled at seeing her, then he noticed the bear. _Aha! You DO like it!_ He silently danced in victory.

America came around the arm of the couch, crouching over to kiss her on the forehead. "You're so cute when you're asleep, Bel." He whispered in her ear. She barely let out a smile subconsciously.

**That's sweet, right? I dunno quite what was meant by "sweet" so I did this…**

**Review and tell me what you thought! I'm sorry I don't have a good excuse for yesterday!**


	30. Doing something hot

**Hey! So…who wants to cry with me? This is the last chapter! It's been an awesome little challenge with you guys~!**

**Day 30: Doing something hot**

Little kids screamed, splashing in the water and digging up sand. America ran down the beach eagerly to claim his spot. Belarus followed slowly behind, hiding in her large Macado's shirt. America threw down the towels and pitched up the umbrella. He dumped the cooler down in the middle and took out a Pepsi. "C'mon, Nat!" America called. Belarus came and sat down on her blue towel.

"What are we going to do here?" she asked.

America looked over, "Uh…have fun…!" he answered simply. "Let's go play in the water!" he jumped up, grabbing her wrist.

"How about no." she pulled her hand back. "You know I hate swimming." She reached in her bag and took out a book.

"Natalyaaaaa!" America whined. Belarus held her index finger up to silence her boyfriend. America seemed to give up, trudging over to the snack counter so Belarus relaxed against the post. America was going to wait right here until she completely relaxed so her could drag her without her killing him.

* * *

Hours past without Belarus getting comfortable and America was beginning to resent his decision. His skin was beginning to crawl and he couldn't touch it without jumping. America stood up, grunting as he went and walked over to Belarus.

"Alfred!" Belarus hopped up, looking over America.

"One word." He held up his finger, " Ow." Belarus held back a snicker.

"Let's get you back to hotel and do something about this…" Belarus took his wrist, causing a loud yelp to admit from the American. "Sorry!" they walked back and into the hotel.

America plopped his lobster-red self onto his bed, crying as he went down. Belarus took her laptop and checked online for ways to cure sunburn. "America, you want to get better?" she asked. America nodded, whining out a yes. "You're going to hate it…"

"I don't care…what ever gets this over with!" he lifted his head, owing the entire time.

"OK…you can bathe in tea or oatmeal. I'll let you pick." Belarus sat the laptop down on the bed.

"…Oatmeal…" he dropped his head back down.

* * *

The bath was ready and steaming a little. America whimpered, "Are you sure _this_ will cure sunburn?" he asked yet again.

"Yes, America." Belarus replied again. "Get in." America climbed in the tub, owing and whimpering until he sat down.

"This burns like hell…" he said in a whisper-y voice. Belarus smirked and left him to soak.

* * *

The next morning America felt like normal. I was going to say he felt great or hero-like but who knows what that feels like? Anyway…he was back to his usually antics and hero claims, making Belarus want to pull her hair out.

"Wanna go swimming?!" Belarus smacked him upside the head with a hardcover book.

**IT'S OVER?! THIS CANNOT BE OVER EVERRRRRRRRR! NOOOOOO! I'M SO SADDDDDDD! WHYYYY?!**

**Review and Favorite this…in memory…*sobs in emo corner***


End file.
